Baby
by sjjsclub
Summary: "Hyung... hyung... hyung... hyung!"/ "Jangan abaikan hiks... Wookkie hyung hiks... dan ja-jangan tinggalkan Wookkie sendirian hiks... hiks... Wookkie hiks... Wookkie tak suka.", ia membenamkan kepalanya dalam kedadaku/ "Kim Ryeowook milik Kim Jongwoon selamanya, kk hyung mencintaimu...", ku daratkan bibirku keatas bibir kecil manisnya. /


**Baby**

Cast : YeWook.

Genre : Romance and little hurt.

Summary : "Hyung... hyung... hyung... hyung!"/ "Jangan abaikan hiks... Wookkie hyung hiks... dan ja-jangan tinggalkan Wookkie sendirian hiks... hiks... Wookkie hiks... Wookkie tak suka.", ia membenamkan kepalanya dalam kedadaku/ "Kim Ryeowook milik Kim Jongwoon selamanya, kk hyung mencintaimu...", ku daratkan bibirku keatas bibir kecil manisnya. /

Disclaimer : Tokoh milik Tuhan YME dan mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama, jadi bila ada kesalahan jangan judge mereka tpi saya.

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, **Bold** adalah bahasa asing, dll.

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE**

**THIS IS YAOI'S FIC**

**DONT LIKE DON READ!**

**...**

**HAPPY READING!**

-YW's club-

"**Hyunggieee**~", dia Kim Ryeowook, kekasih ku datang berlari menubruk kedalam pelukan ku.

"**Baby** dari mana saja eoh?", tanyaku sembari mengusap lembut punggungnya, entah mengapa namja ini sangat membuat ku gila. Jangan heran lagi, di tahun yang modern ini hubungan sesama jenis sudah tidaklah asing, bahkan banyak sekali orang yang terang – terangan berkata bahwa dia pecinta sesama jenis dan juga tak sedikit orang yang mengidolakan atau bahasa gaulnya 'ngefans' kepada pasangan sesama jenis, contohnya saja fans kami, fans Super Junior, ya mereka adalah ELF. Kkk aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa fans kami seorang fujoshi dan lebih tak menyangka lagi jikalau aku sendiri menjumpai fans kami yang menjadi fudanshi, dunia memang aneh tetapi memang itu kenyataannya, dan tak sedikit mereka menyukai ku dan namja mungil ku ini menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ya mereka menamai dirinya YeWook shipper. Mereka menyetujui hubunganku dengan namja mungil dalam pelukan ku ini, setidaknya hal ini sedikit membuatku bersyukur bahwa ada seorang yang tak membenci kami yang saling mencintai ini, ya kalian ketahui sendiri walaupun banyak orang menyukai hubungan sesama jenis tak jarang pula atau mungkin banyak sekali orang yang membenci hubungan sesama jenis, mereka yang membenci menganggap cinta sesama jenis adalah salah. Hey bukankah cinta itu buta? Cinta tak memandang apapun kecuali ketulusan hati bukan? Kkk cinta tak memandang gender, kekayaan maupun hal lainnya. Cinta itu murni dan tulus kkk. Aku Kim Jongwoon tak pernah menyesal telah mencintai Kim Ryeowook namja manis ku ini.

"**Hyung**... **hyung**...** hyung**... **hyung**!"

"Ah! **ne baby**.", aku tersadar dari lamuanan ku sekilas tadi.

"**Hyung** mengabaikan ku, ish menyebalkan.", Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya, kkk ngambek eoh? Tahukah kau baby saat ini kau terlihat sangat manis dan lucu. Rasanya ingin ku telan kau hidup – hidup baby.

"**Hyung** tidak mengabaikan mu **baby**.", ku elus pelan pipinya. Rasanya sangat lembut dan menggemaskan tentunya.

"Bohong! **Hyung** jahat , dari tadi aku bercerita hyung tidak mendengarkan ku. Aku membenci hyung!", Ryeowook menyentakkan tangan ku yang sedang mengelus pipinya, ia kemudian melepas pelukannya dan berbalik memunggungiku. Aigo sungguh tingkah ngambek yang kekanakan kkk tapi aku menyukainya.

"Ah **hyung** jahat ne?~", kugoda ia kkk 'mumpung masih ngambek' pikirku.

"**Ne! Hyung** jahat!", ia menimpali dengan nada ketus tapi kekanakan, hahaha ingin rasanya tertawa keras saat ini juga yang tentu saja tidak ku lakukan, bisa – bisa ia tambah marah.

Kupeluk ia dari belakang. Ryeowook meronta menolak pelukanku.

"Mau menolak** hyung** eoh`~?", ku cium bagian tengkuknya lembut dan seketika itu ia diam seraya mendengus kesal, kkk aku menang.

"Anak pintar~", kucium pipinya dan ia hanya diam. Aigo benar – benar kekanakan.

"**Mianhae**...", kubisiskan kata maaf ku lembut tepat ditelinganya. Dan ia hanya diam dan tak merespon.

"**Baby mianhae**... **jeongmal mianhae**. **Hyung** tak sengaja sayang.", lagi – lagi hanya diam.

"**Jeongmal mianhae** Ryeowooh-ah, maaf kan hyung.", 'hhhh' aku hanya menghela nafas meliahat ia yang lagi – lagi tak merespon.

"Yasudah kalau tak mau memaafkan **hyung**, **hyung** tak marah, mungkin **baby** butuh waktu sendiri dulu jadi hyung akan pergi sebentar ne.", kulepas pelukanku padanya, sedikit tak rela sih tapi ya apa boleh buat.

Aku berdiri perlahan kemudian berbalik, saat aku mulai melangkahkan kaki seketika sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangku. Aku tersenyum, aku tahu itu tangan Ryeowook. Ku genggam tangan itu kemudian mengarahkan tubuhku untuk berbalik.

"Jangan berbalik hiks... aku tak mau **hyung** melihatku.", Ryeowook menahanku.

"Kau menangis **baby**?", ku rasakan tubuh yang memelukku bergetar, samar ku dengar suara isakan kecil yang ku duga keluar dari mulutnya itu.

Ku lepas pelukannya kemudian berbalik serta menundukkan sedikit wajahku sejajar dengan wajahnya, dan benar saja ia sedang menangis.

Ku hapus pelan airmata yang mengalir dipipinya. Sungguh aku tak ada niat membuatnya menangis seperti ini.

"Jangan menangis, hyung tak suka."

"Mi-mi hiks... **mianhae**.", kupeluk dirinya. Betapa terasa rapuh diri Kim Ryeowook namja manisku ini.

"Ssttt... **baby** tak salah ne, **hyung** yang salah.", kuusap punggungnya pelan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Jangan abaikan hiks... Wookkie **hyung** hiks... dan ja-jangan tinggalkan Wookkie sendirian hiks... hiks... Wookkie hiks... Wookkie tak suka.", ia membenamkan kepalanya dalam kedadaku serta ia benar – benar memelukku erat, erat sekali. Aku sungguh merasa bersalah padanya.

"Maaf** ne**, **hyung** tak bermaksud **baby**, **hyung** janji tak akan mengulanginya, **hyung **sungguh berjanji. Maaf kan **hyung**."

"Hiks...**ne hyung**, Wookkie percaya pada **hyung** hiks..."

"Maaf** ne**, jangan menangis lagi.", perlahan isakan Ryeowook terdengar samar, tetapi masih terlihat jelas sesenggukannya. Ia benar – benar namja yang baik, sungguh hatinya sangat suci. Ia sangat polos, walau itu buakn salahnya tetapi dialah yang pasti meminta maaf dan ia benar – benar mudah untuk memaafkan seorang. Ia seperti malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi. Btapa beruntungnya aku memiliknya.

"**Hyung**..."

"**Ne**?"

"**Suki desuu**~, Wookkie menyayangi **hyung** eummm... dan mencintai **hyung**.", aku terkekeh pelan, moodnya benar – benar seperti angin yang lewat. Ck mudah sekali berubah,

"Kkk~ **nado baby**.", kucium keningnya.

"Jangan pergi, Wookkie sungguh tak mau kehilangan **hyung**."

"Tentu, selamanya **hyung** akan selalu bersama **baby**, bunuh **hyung** jika **hyung** pergi."

"Eummm.. **ne**~"

"Kim Ryeowook milik Kim Jongwoon selamanya, kk **hyung** mencintaimu...", ku daratkan bibirku keatas bibir kecil manisnya.

Kim Ryeowook selamanya Kim Jongwoon akan mencintaimu, apapun rintangannya Kim Jongwoon akan tetap berada disamping Kim Ryeowook. Kim Jongwoon akan selalu bersama Kim Ryeowook dan terus menggenggam tangannya.

-YW's club-

**THE END**

Newbie~

Hanya fiksi dengan ide dadakan. Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Bukan cerita bagus tapi tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian. Review neee~ ^^.

Okay akhir kata...

Suki desu reader~.


End file.
